Friendly Love
by ECLARExSHIPPER
Summary: I always loved her. I always wanted to tell her that, but i didn't have the guts to. Someone else did. And let it happen that that someone else is our best friend..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story. Yes, i'm updating my other stories too, but i just.. i just wanted to make another one. Don't worry, i'm not one of these authors who let you wait for years for an update and then discontinue it. Anyway, i watched last weeks episode. Maya trowing that paper against Simpsons head, lol.**

**Anyway, i'm not going to update for like, a week. Fanfiction is really taking over my school life. I don't do homework because i'm writing. Not that i feel forced to, but i just like it so much that i'd rather write. Then i forgetabout my homework and upcoming tests, get low grades, the teachers are grumpy, blah blah blah. So just to make a long story short: I'm not going to update next week. **

**Another thing i wanted to say something about are my other stories. I'm planning on updating them soon, but i don't know which one i should update next. There is a poll on my profile, so please vote. The collabration me and Eclare Drama are writing will be posted by next week. **

**This has nothing to do with my story, but i want your opinion about something. What do you think of a teacher who complains when you haven't finished your homework when he doesn't have the grades of your test 4 weeks after you made it? Teachers at my school get 2 weeks for that, but my math teacher is 2 weeks to late. 2 weeks! If i'm finishing my homework two weeks later then i get extra work! Ugh, it's so unfair!**

**Anyway, please vote and review! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi..**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Summary:** _I always loved her.  
I always wanted to tell her that, but i didn't have the guts to.  
Someone else did. And let it happen that that someone else is our best friend.._

**A/N: Oh, just one more thing.**

**Clare is 16, Jake and Eli are 17.**  
**They are best friends, and Jake and Eli both like Clare.**  
**Clare doesn't know.**  
**Jake and Eli don't know it from each other that they like Clare.**  
**Adam might be in this story, i just don't know when i'll put him in.**  
**Clare's parents aren't divorced.**

**Eli's POV**

I layed on my bed with my laptop, looking at Clare's new FaceRange photos for the 7th time. I really liked her.. Liked? Loved! I loved her! It just sucked she didn't know and probably didn't feel the same way.. I fell in love with her the first day we met..

**FLASHBACK**

_I walked to class. I was late, so i rushed trough the hallways. On my way to my class, i bumped into someone. ''Look out, you morr-"I stopped when i saw_ _the cute girl that bumped into me. I helped her pick up her stuff, and took a look at her. It was a cute petite girl with short auburn curls and sparkling baby blue eyes. I gave her her books. "T-thanks.. I'm Clare..'' She said softly. "Eli. Are you new here? I've never seen you before."_

_"Yeah, i just transferred here.." She said, handing me her schedule. I took it and looked. "You have Advanced English in room 287. I do to, so you can come with me." I said, handing it back, smirking._

_She blushed and we started to walk towards our class.._

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

So that was the first day we met. The best day of my life. The same day, we became English partners, and (best) friends.

**Jake's POV**

I looked at my phone, waiting for a message from Clare. I texted her if she wanted to hangout tomorrow.  
I liked her so much. Her pretty pace, her cute little nose, her pink kissable lips. I liked her since Eli, our best friend, introduced me to her..

**FLASHBACK**

_"Jake. I want to introduce you to someone." I heard Eli's voice from behind me.  
I putted the sandwich i was about to eat down and turned around.  
Eli stood there, smirking, with a cute petite girl.  
"Clare, this is my friend Jake. Jake, this is Clare." Eli said.  
I smiled. "Hey."  
"Hi.." She said, blushing softly.._

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

I remember that day like it was yesterday. She blushes so cute.. I took a glance at the clock in my room. It was already late. I brushed my teeth and went to bed. The sooner i would sleep, the sooner i would see Clare again..

**Clare's POV**

I was at school, walking to my locker. I wonder what was up with Jake and Eli. They were acting really weird lately. But i guess it were just boy problems or something..

When i reached my locker, i saw Eli standing by it.

"Blue eyes."

I opened my locker.

"Green eyes."

Eli smirked. "What's up?"

"The ceiling." I said with a smile.

"Haven't heard that one before." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, i know. I'm being original." I said sarcasticly.

He smirked.

While i was getting my books, i heard Jake's voice from behind us.

"Hey guys." He walked up to us.

"Hi Jake." I replied, closing my locker.

"Martin" Eli said with a smirk.

"Goldsworthy" Jake replied with a smirk of his own.

**Eli's POV**

The bell rang.

"What class do you guys have?" I asked.

"French." Jake replied.

"Oh, me too! And you, Eli?" Clare asked.

"Math." I said. It sucked i had one class with Clare and Jake two.

"Good luck with that. Shall we go Clare?" Jake said.

"Okay. Bye Eli!" Clare said, linking arms with Jake and walking away.

I felt a pang of jealousy go trough me. Why was Jake always a step before me? Like Jake, Clare and i had a film marathon at my house..

**FLASHBACK**

_Jake and i sat on the couch, with Clare between us. _

_We were watching a scary movie, and i could tell Clare was scared. _

_Everytime a person screamed, she gasped._

_After she gasped for the fourth time, i reached out to grab her hand, but before i reached it, i could see Jake taking her small hand in one of his._

Damn it..

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So that was always the problem. Every time i wanted to try something, Jake was earlier.

I just want Clare to be mine.

**That was chapter one! Don't forget to review, bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**I'm really sorry for not updating, and because it's annoying for you guys to not know the reason, i'll tell you.**

**Lately, i've been comming too late for classes like, five times. Then everyone is like "Why are you always so late?!" And "Do you ever come on time?!" I hate that so much! Then i'm like, dude, do you think i love comming late and getting in trouble? No. Anyway, last week i had English, a test. I was too late, and i didn't want to come in for some reasons. Like, the teacher would probably send me away anyway because they were making a test. So i skipped. I'm not proud of it, of course, but whatever.**

**So that day i skipped, someone from the office came to me, and told me i needed to catch up the hour i missed twice. (That's a rule in our school, if you are skipping one our, you have to catch it up twice.) So when i was sitting in the office today, catching up the hours, the counceler came to me because she wanted to talk.**

**Well, i'm not telling all the detaills of everything she said, but let's just say she wanted to talk to me because she was concerned about me.**

**It's all solved now, but the thing is, my parents sort of lost their 'trust' in me. So i was more busy with tests and homework, to win it back. On this day, i'm still working on that. But i'll try to write in weekends and breaks anyway.**

**You know what annoys me the most? Not the catching up, not the whole thing but my parents, but other students. They were the hour after i skipped like "Where were you?" and "Why wasn't you at English?" Then i'm like, fuck off. That's none of your goddam buisness. Sorry for my language, i'm just a little mad at these people. When i had PE Wednesday, i was with two friends, talking about a upcoming history test, and one said: "You always get bad grades, i always score higher then you." And the other one said: "Yeah. She (She talked about me) LOVES bad grades."**

**That just sucks. All the things. The comments about comming late, the gasping when i have a GOOD grade, the always wanting to know everything. I just hate that. Especially the bad grades comments. I mean, i'm TRYING! I want to switch class, and i need to get all my grades up, so they know how important it is for me.**

**So, i'm just busy. With a lot of schoolwork, and personal things too. I hope one day those idiots all realize that i'm a human and i make mistakes. I mean, i come to late, i get bad grades, i skipped. They think i am, but i'm not proud of it. I'm dissapointed in myself when i come to late, i'm mad at myself for getting bad grades, so they don't need to fucking rub it in. I don't lose temper fast, but if they keep saying stupid things like this, i might just lose it one day and punch someone.**

**I really do love my friends, they are all amazing, and i'm happy with them, but they just need to know i have feelings too, you know?**

**Anyway, i'm sorry for the super long authors note and my personal shit, but i just really needed to write it off, or i would hurry through the chapter and have everything on my mind except the chapter i need to write (this one).**

**It's actually not only shit about my personal life, but it's also a message, i think you already heard this one, but don't judge a book by it's cover. It sounds lame, but just, don't.**

**Enough serious stuff, vote the poll on my profile and review, thanks to the ones who already did!**

**WOW, LONGEST AUTHORS NOTE EVER!**

**(By the way, i wrote this Authors note on Saturday, it's going better now, so, i'm going to upload my others stories SOON too! Yay!)**

Anyway, THANKS for the reviews and your patience :3

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, for those who didn't know that already.**

**Jake's POV**

I rolled backwards with my desk chair. I finally finished my homework.  
I looked over to Clare, who was sitting on my bed, busy with math. I felt kinda bad for not inviting Eli over, but i wanted to spend some time with Clare alone. I rolled with my chair towards her. 'Almost done?'  
I asked. She looked up and smiled. 'Almost.. and done!'  
She putted her stuff in her bag again and looked at me. 'What are we going to do now? We have..'  
she glanced on her watch. 'Another 2 hours before i need to get home.'  
I smiled, happy that i could spend 2 more hours with her. 'We could watch a movie?'  
I suggested. She nodded. 'I'd love that.' I pointed at the DVD's. 'You can pick one.'  
She walked towards it. While she was looking, she asked: 'Shouldn't we invite Eli too?'  
I shook my head, trying to find an excuse. 'Eli said he was busy.' 'Oh okay.'  
She said, continuing to look for a movie we could watch. 'Do you have ONE movie that doesn't include blood?'  
Clare asked, going trough the DVD's again. 'Nope. Did you pick one already?' 'No. I'll just grab one.'  
She closed her eyes and took a random DVD. I putted it inside the DVD player. Bride of Chucky. I rolled my eyes. Haven't seen that movie in years. I really liked the first 3 movoes, but now, it's more comedy then horror. But whatever. Clare choose it.

After we watched it for a while, Clare said: 'You know? It's amazing how David is so supportive of his best friends relationship. Everyone thinks they killed all those people, but he doesn't believe All the rumors.' I grinned.  
Typical something foe Clare to say. The movie was about killing, and she was talking about how cute it was that their best friend was so supportive. Guess she isn't expecting what's going to happen next. I looked at the screen again.  
When David was hit by a truck, Clare gasped. 'No David! Who is there to fix their relationship now?' Clare was so cute.  
I wondered if Eli would be that supportive if Clare and i were dating. I was planning on telling her soon actually. I couldn't take the waiting anymore. I wanted to be more then friends..

**Eli's POV**

I was bored. I finished my homework already. Clare didn't gave a sign of life, Adam was helping Drew with his president stuff. I stood up. I texted Jake.

_Eli: Hey man what's up?_

_Jake: Nothing, just being bored. _

_Eli: Should i come over?_

I waited for ten minutes and checked my phone again to see if Jake had responded.  
No response. Whatever, i'll just go to his house, it's not like i have something better to do.  
I grabbed my jacket and took the car keys from the minute later, i was on my was to Jake's house. When i was there, i saw Clare's bike standing against the wall. What would she be doing here?

**Jake's POV**

When the movie credits rolled over the screen, i felt my phone vibrate.

Eli texted.

_Eli: Hey man, what's up?_

I looked at Clare and replied:

_Jake: Nothing, just being bored._

I didn't need him to know Clare was here.

_Eli: Shall i come over?_

Damn it Eli. This is a really bad time! If i would say no then he would ask why.  
Why didn't i just say i was busy or whatever. Clare Looked up. 'Who are you texting?' She asked. 'Npthing important, i said, putting my phone in my pocket.'  
Okay.' She said, looking at me. I looked into her baby blue eyes, and from that moment everything went really fast.  
I closed the space between our faces, and kissed me.

Clare's POV

I was kissing with Jake! My best friend! What is this?  
I didn't know what to do. Push him away, kiss back? I felt my heart beating fast, and i felt myself melt into the kiss.  
I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. After a little while, we pulled apart. I opened my eyes, only to see Eli standing in the doorway with his mouth open. O gosh..

**Omg Jake and Clare kissed! How will Eli react? What will they do now? You'll find out soon! Review, it makes me happy :) By the way, i really hate Degrassi. Messing with our ECLARE feelings! If ECLARE if official over next episode, i'm done watching it! Anyway, bye! :) (And one last thing, i'm uploading my collab with Eclare Drama too this week. You should check out her stories too, she's really cool!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour my lovely readers!**

**One day until i have Christmas/New Years Eve break. I'm so excited! I don't have homework for tomorrow, so i spend the whole day writing after i got back from school. Tomorrow i have one class, then some Christmas celebration, and then -finally- VACATION! It's going so fast! And.. in two months it's my anniversary, then i officialy have an account on Fanfiction for ONE YEAR! :D (And for people who are interested, it's my birthday on January 6th (: ) **

**So i was just cleaning up my Fanfiction documents today, and i accidently deleted the newest chapter from 'Friendly Love' i've just earlier... Stupid me. But i don't want to dissapoint my readers, and i know the most part i just wrote, so let's just get on with the story :) Update schedule is on my profile, for anyone who is interested. And if you are already there, please vote my poll. I also want to thank you all for your reviews, and if you have any ideas or questions about the story: feel free to PM me anytime! **

**Well, what else do i want to tell you? Nothing i guess. Just review and i'm a happy girl :D**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**Eli's POV**

I closed my mouth. What was going on here? I wanted to say something, anything, but i couldn;t get a single word out of my mouth. I just stood there, frozen. A brief moment after Clare and Jake noticed me, Clare said: "Eli.. What are you doing here? I thought you were busy?"

Finally, i could say something. "Yeah, i'm so busy. That's why i'm here and not home, doing whatever i would be busy with." I asked sarcasticly.

Clare looked at Jake. "You said he was busy and couldn't come over!"  
Jake, who hasn't said anything, said: "Oh.. well.. misunderstanding i guess.''

I couldn't stand being here anymore. "Well, don't worry, i'm leaving, so have fun sucking faces." I slammed the door shut and stormed downstairs, walking out of the front door.

When i sat in Morty, driving home, i started to wonder why they were kissing. Jake said last month he liked Katie. Why the fuck was he kissing Clare then? And Clare? Why would she kiss him? She seemed to enjoy it, because she didn't pushed her away or something.

When i was at home, i walked to my room and locked the door. Fucking Jake. He was ruining everything. I snatched a phote from my wall. It was from Clare, me and Jake at the Frostival last year. I ripped Jake out of the picture, so there was only Clare and me, smiling into the camera. I hung the picture back on the wall. That was better.

I was still mad. Why did Jake kiss her before i had the chance to? Again, he was earlier! I took the books that were lying on my desk and trew them across my room. This isn't fair!

Suddenly, i felt my phone vibrate. I stopped kicking and looked at my phone. I had 5 unread texts and 2 missed calls. 2 texts were from Jake, and 3 from Clare, so were the missed calls. I opened them.

**Clare:** _Eli, is everything okay?_

**Clare: **_Are you mad at me?_

**Clare:** _Can we talk please?_

**Jake:** _What the fuck was that man?_

**Jake:** _What's wrong_

Asshole.. i thought, deleting his text. I did respond to Clare's texts.

**Eli:**_ Are you and Jake like, dating?_

**Clare: **_I don't know, would it bother you?_

Of course it would.

**Eli: **_No._

**Clare: **_Are you jealous?_

Yes, how do you know that?

**Eli: **_No. Why would you think that?_

**Clare: **_Because you just stormed out of Jake's room without explaining._

**Eli: **_I didn't expect to find my two best friends making out. I was just shocked, that's all._

**Clare: **_We weren't exactly making out.._

I was just jealous as hell and wished it would be me you were making out with, that's all.

**Clare: **_Oh, okay. I'm glad your not mad. You aren't, right?_

At Clare, no, at Jake, yes. I know Clare kissed him too, but i just could be mad at Clare. Never. And the texts Clare sended were.. like she really cared for me, which she did, as a friend. But Jake.. no. He was probably thinking about how he should ask Clare to be his girlfriend..

**Clare's POV**

I was a little irritated that Jake lied to me, but i didn't want to be mad at him for such a little thing. We all make mistakes, right? Jake interuppted my thought by sitting next to me. 'Is everythng okay?' He asked me. 'Do you think Eli would be mad at us?' I asked. He shook his head. 'Why would he be? We didn't do anything wrong.' He said.

After a brief silence i asked: 'Are we dating or something right now?'  
'Would you want us to be?' Jake asked me with a grin. 'Would you?' I looked at him. 'Maybe..'

Another silence.

"To be honest, yes. Do you want us to date?'' I felt nervous. I was expecting this question sooner or later. I didn't want to reject him, i kissed him back, and i didn't want to reject him, it would be awkward and ruin our friendship.. But what would Eli say? Why did i think about Eli right now? I never looked at Jake in an other way then friends. Maybe i should take a risk..

'Yes.'

**That was the thirth chapter! Teehee, i'm going to update it right now, i don't want to delete it accidently AGAIN.. :S Tell me in a review what you think, and thanks everyone who reviewed so far, i love every single review i get! :)**


End file.
